1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering assemblies, particularly steering assemblies for two-track vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles.
2. Background Art
Two-track vehicles normally include a rider saddle and a vehicle frame, along with a steering assembly that features, on a steering column, a handle bar bridge and a handle bar. There also is provided on the steering column a steering arm coupled to the vehicle wheels by tie rods, thereby to transmit to the wheels a rotary motion of the steering column.
The aforementioned vehicle having a rider saddle may be a four-wheeled all-terrain vehicle (ATV) steered by means of a handle bar, the swivel movements of which are transmitted via a handle bar bridge to a steering column. Provided at or near the distal end of the steering column, opposite the handle bar, is a steering arm engaging the tie rods so that swiveling the handle bar ultimately causes a rotation of the steering column. This rotation of the steering column is transmitted via the steering arm to the tie rods, and by these to the wheels of the vehicle.
When such an ATV is negotiating rough terrain or a paved surface, whereby steering efforts are transmitted from the saddle rider to the handle bar, it may be desirable to provide a so-called steering damper on the vehicle. A steering damper ensures that unwanted jerky steering efforts exerted on the handle bar are not transmitted to the vehicle wheels, and that shocks coming from the latter back to the steering column tending to change the driving direction, don't cause a sudden change in the driving direction of the generic vehicle.
Known generic vehicles feature a steering assembly configured as a welded structure, in which the handle bar bridge is welded to the steering column and likewise the steering arm is welded to the steering column. These components are made of steel and are thus inherently massive. When a steering damper is applied to such a vehicle, the steering damper, for example, a rotational steering damper, is secured to tubular components of the vehicle frame by a clamp connection, since known such vehicles have no separate means for mounting the steering damper. Correspondingly, a clamp fit is applied to the steering column of the vehicle at which an extension arm is provided connected via an arm to an arm provided with a rotational steering damper. When the vehicle provided with a steering damper is negotiating rough terrain, its frame thus being exposed to shock loads, the cited clamp connections can work loose which, of course, is not wanted.
Further, it is not provided for on a vehicle configured as such to simply modify the vertical position of the handle bar since the welded structure as described is unsuitable for this.
A vehicle is also already known which features a steering column of aluminium, likewise a steering arm made of aluminium and welded to the steering column. But in such instances, when securing the steering arm to the steering column thermal distortion occurs during welding, which can only be counteracted by complicated means. In conclusion, a generic vehicle is already known having a steering arm of forged steel which can be connected by it being bolted to the steering column by a clamp connection.
Where a welded structure is concerned, the steering assemblies known in the art have the drawback of being heavy, and when using an aluminium material involve complicated steps in working. Further, they are not designed for a simple arrangement of a steering damper and avoiding the risk of becoming loose when the vehicle is operated under harsh competition conditions. In addition, the vertical position of the handle bar cannot be modified with the cited steering assemblies without involving complications.
Known from JP 2005014675 A is a steering column for a vehicle with a rider saddle, the vehicle comprising a steering damper integrated in the steering column. When it is wanted to operate the vehicle without such a steering assembly, the known steering column cannot be used in this case.
Known from JP 10024884 A is a steering assembly with a handle bar securable via a handle bar bridge to a front wheel fork and the position of the handle bar can be set in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Known from WO 89/09156 A1 is a steering assembly for a bicycle enabling the position of the handle bar to be changed relative to the longitudinal direction of the bicycle.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,049 is a means for adjusting the handle bar of a bicycle, wherein the spacing of the handle bar relative to the seating position of the rider can be changed by setting the angle of a mount pivotally located on a yoke, this change simultaneously changing the height of the handle bar.
Known from DE 200 09 433 U1 is a device for positioning a steering member on a steering fork, enabling the position of the handle bar to be changed relative to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Known in conclusion from JP 2004122862 A is a handle bar assembly structure for a vehicle enabling the position of the handle bar to be changed relative to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
With the foregoing background, the present invention was developed with an object of providing a steering assembly for a two-track vehicle including a rider saddle and vehicle frame which enables the position of the handle bar to be adjusted relative to the rider saddle in both the longitudinal direction and yaw axis direction of the vehicle. A further object of the present invention is facilitating the provision of a steering damper which can be prevented from becoming divorced from the vehicle whilst being integrated in the overall appearance of the vehicle.